After Work
by TFFan
Summary: Late at night, Stef and Lena get a little freaky ;)


I was in the process of falling asleep when I heard Stef push the covers aside and slide into bed beside me. She slid behind me and I felt her naked body against mine. We always slept naked, that skin-to-skin contact just felt amazing every night. She wrapped her arm around my waist, her hand just beneath my breasts.

"Hmmm, I missed you", I sighed contently, knowing she was once again safe at home after a long day of work.

She lightly kissed my neck a couple of times, making me whimper. "Yeah? I missed you too, baby", she responded, and it made me smile.

I moaned quietly when she kept kissing my neck and behind my earlobe, while her thumb stroked the skin of my stomach.

"You smell so good", she whispered in my ear.

"Honey, you feel good", I moaned, just as her hand slid up and palmed one of my breasts. Her thumb circled my nipple and we both felt it harden beneath her touch.

Her lips trailed a path down to the crook where my neck met my shoulder, and she licked the skin there. As her hand kept groping my breast, her lips attached to my skin and she sucked hard, creating a nice dark hickey.

While her fingers were lightly pulling my nipples, I heard her ask "Will you late me taste you?"

I immediately nodded and moaned "Yes" out loud. I turned around in her arms and our lips crashed together. Effortlessly and in a familiar dance, our lips touched and she swept her tongue across my bottom lip. I granted her access and our tongues swirled together. She pushed her hand into my hair and pulled me closer, deeper into our kiss.

After a while of kissing and feeling the passion between us build, she pulled away from our kiss. She looked at me and commanded "Sit on my face, Lena."

I blushed and immediately got excited and wet. "Shit…", I murmured, knowing how much we both loved this particular activity.

As I pushed away the covers and I climbed up on her body, I saw her lick her lips. Knowing and seeing how hungry she was for me, for my body, made me shiver slightly. A shiver of arousal.

I started by straddling her hips and as she put her hands on the sides of them, I began to climb up towards her face, all while we were remaining our intense eye contact.

With my hands on the headboard for leverage, I reached my destination. My legs around her head and her hands on my ass, kneading my cheeks.

She lightly tapped my butt as I lowered my pussy onto her face and enjoyed the first contact of her mouth between my lower lips.

She kissed my clit and then swirled her tongue around my pussy, tasting between my lips and slit.

Her tongue probed my entrance but she didn't enter me just quite yet, she just teased me and pushed against the edges.

I moaned and tried to push down more, but her strong hands held me in place.

"Stef… Please, I…" I tried, but her swirling tongue distracted me. She licked from my entrance to my clit and moaned while doing so, make me feel the vibrations. Again and again she licked back and forth, making me even hornier and having me drip down her chin.

I started rocking on her face to get an even better feeling, but a smack on my ass stopped me.

"God!" I moaned out loud, and looked down at her, a little bit shocked.

As I looked down over the valleys of my body, I saw her looking up at me with her lust filled eyes. Her hazel eyes had turned a darker shade, clouded with arousal. Just as we locked eyes, she hardened her tongue and pushed into me. Past the ridges of my entrance, she pushed her tongue into me as far as it could go.

"Oh! Yes!" I moaned out and threw my head back, pushing my body further down into her mouth. My knuckles turned white from holding the headboard, and I moaned again when I felt my walls holding her tongue so tightly. "Yes, yes, yes…"

I moved my hips and rocked my pussy on her tongue, while her hands on my ass helped me control my movements.

As she tasted me and moved her tongue in all kinds of ways inside me, she moaned. I knew she loved being covered in my arousal and loved to taste me like this.

She changed the movements of her tongue and now pushed it inside me only to pull back, and push inside again. She continued this over and over.

Her right hand left my ass and slid upwards toward my left breast. As her tongue kept entering me repeatedly and her fingers pulled on my nipple, I felt so overwhelmed by all the sensations.

I looked down again and saw her with her eyes closed, enjoying pleasing me. When I moaned out "Stef" to her, she opened her eyes and locked them with mine. She stilled her tongue inside me again, as far as it could go.

I could feel my orgasm building, I felt the tension in my lower regions. Our eye contact made it even more intense.

"I'm going to…" I said, but I stopped when she flicked her tongue against a spot inside me. I saw her smirk, her eyes told me enough. She knew what she was doing, and she loved it. We both loved it. "Yes, right there, baby… Hmmm" I moaned, delighted by the feeling. "I'm gonna come."

Her tongue fully left my entrance and she pulled her head off of my pussy, and I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. I wanted her on me or inside me. Her next words could almost make me come, but I held off enough. "Come on my mouth, love. I want to feel you come."

Those naughty words made me moan, "Fuck!"

Her hand left my breasts only to slide her thumb into my pussy from behind. She slid it in and out a couple times, making me move on it. Then she brought it to the front again and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it, enjoying the taste, and let it exit her mouth with a loud noise. She put her wet thumb, mixed with my arousal and her saliva, on my nipple again.

As I watched all of this, I became even more turned on. I was done playing now and was ready to climax. I pushed my hands into her hair and pulled it. My fingers pulled her head closer to me and directed her mouth to my pussy again.

She moaned at the slight sting I caused but understood what I meant and immediately sucked my clit into her mouth. As her lips wrapped around the sensitive nub, her tongue flicked against it.

"Oh my goooood!" I cried out to the ceiling.

One of her hands smacked my ass again, her other hand still palmed my breast, her lips sucked my clit and her tongue slid against it, and then I lost it.

I knew she felt my pussy contract and felt my shaking legs, so she knew I was there. The thumb on her left hand then entered my pussy from behind as she knew this would add to the sensations.

"Oh fuck, yes!" I cried out to her. "Don't stop, oh god, Stef! Yessss… Ooooh, uh, yes yes yes!"

My hips bucked wildly as I arched my back and threw my head back. I rode her face as I went through my orgasm.

She also moaned as she felt my wetness dripping onto her face, felt my walls pulsing around her thumb and felt my throbbing clit in her warm mouth.

She sucked even harder on my clit, directing me through my orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Uuuh yes!"

It lasted a while and she kept licking me, which only added to the duration of my orgasm.

I calmed down a bit when she pulled her thumb out, returned her hands to my hips and lapped up each drop of my arousal.

She kept licking me lightly until my breathing was steady again, and then she pulled my hips away from her face and lay me down on top of her body. I crawled down so we were face-to-face and I was straddling her broad and curvy hips. I rested my still wet pussy on her stomach.

We looked at each other and smiled, still in that afterglow of making love. Our lips touched again an as we kissed and I tasted myself on her lips and tongue, I felt her hand between my legs. Guess she still hadn't had enough of me.

She knew I was still sensitive and didn't need a whole lot to start going again, but she started off slowly and kept her touch light.

Our tongues battled each other as her right hand swirled between my lips and gathered my arousal.

Her other hand grabbed my ass and pushed me against her. When her wet fingers started rubbing my clit, I dragged my mouth away from hers and moaned. I buried my face in her neck and moaned into her ear as she kept stroking my wetness, "Hmmm, oh yes."

My breath hitched when her fingers directed lower and stilled at my entrance. But, she dragged her fingers away and went up to my clit again. She repeated this action, only stopping at my hole to gather some moisture.

After a couple of rounds of this action, and me gyrating my pussy against her hand, she finally entered me. I wasn't expecting it this time, so I gasped loudly when she entered me with two fingers. I immediately welcomed her fingers, my pussy opening up to the – very wanted – intruders. Me being so wet helped her slide her fingers all the way in.

When she was all the way in, deep inside me, she stilled her fingers. She slightly drummed her fingers by moving her fingertips. I moaned at the movement, and then she scratched her nails across my ass, which started a fire in the both of us.

And then we started moving, together. I moved my hips and she moved her fingers. She pulled her fingers almost out, and when they were nearly out, she would push them in again. Over and over she did this. When she moved her fingers out, my hips would move away from her hand. And when she pushed back in, my hips would rock toward her hand, meeting each other in thrusts.

Almost out. And in again. "Ooooh", I moaned as I shuddered. "Uh! Uh! Yes Stef oh my god…" I hurriedly moaned out to her, into her ear.

Out, and in. Her heavy breathing in my ear. Her left hand on my ass. Her right hand between my legs. Out, and in.

I wanted to watch her, as she worked me toward my climax. So I sat up, her fingers still inside me, and I started riding her hand. I put my hands on her tight stomach – oh, how I loved those abs – as I rode her fingers. She watched me with hunger in her eyes and I heard her moan, "God, baby…"

I pushed myself up and down on her fingers, loving the feeling of the repeated motion.

Her hand had almost come to a complete stop, so it was just me bouncing my pussy on her fingers. My hands on her abs, I twerked my hips on her fingers. She did once say – when we were packing for a family camping trip – that I should twerk for her more often, so I don't think she minded it. She wouldn't mind at all.

Her other hand, that was stroking my thigh, inched its way up and soon found my clit. I stilled my bouncing and just moved my hips back and forth. I enjoyed it so much, feeling her inside me and against my body.

I loved it when she could watch me when I was like this. Completely lost in pleasure, I only had eyes for her. And for my orgasm. Luckily for me she also was focused on my orgasm.

"Yessss, just like that", I moaned out when she added her other hand to the mix. Her fingers were still inside me and she slightly wiggled them, and with her other hand she rubbed my clit in circles. She knew just the way I liked it, she knew my body like nobody else ever did. That fact alone made me moan even louder.

"Stef… More", I moaned desperately, begging for more. For what, I didn't know. Fortunately, she did know.

She sat up, as she kept me in her lap and kept her fingers inside me. "Yeah? You want more?" she asked as she growled. She pushed her face between my breasts and licked the skin there.

"Please", I moaned, also loving this added sensation of her warm mouth on my skin.

Her fingers moved again in the limited space between our bodies. Her other hand grabbed my back to keep us upright and keep me close to her. I marveled at her skills and strength. Meanwhile, my arms were wrapped around her shoulders to keep myself steady against her. Her mouth descended to my breast. She kissed the skin, and when she reached my nipple, she pulled it into her mouth.

"Oh yes…" I moaned when she sucked on my nipple. I felt her everywhere. My hips still moving on her fingers inside me, as her teeth lightly bit my nipple, making me gasp. "Uh! Stef!" She soothed it with her kisses, and added her tongue to it. She switched between swirling the tip of her tongue around my hardened nipple, to lapping at it with her whole tongue.

I wanted to enjoy that tongue now, so I put my hands on the sides of the face and dragged her mouth to mine. Our tongues swirled together in a passionate kiss and I moaned into her mouth as her fingers still moved and she managed to put her thumb on my clit. She massaged it and I felt so overwhelmed by all the stimulation. It was almost too much, but it wasn't. It was just right, and she knew.

While we were kissing, she suddenly curled her fingers forward. This caused her to push on my spot and it had an immediate effect. I bucked and jerked against her when she did it again, and she made me moan loudly.

"Fuck! Yes! I… Oooh", I moaned as she repeatedly curled her fingers against my spot.

We both couldn't hold our bodies up, so we fell on the bed again, me still on top. I was on all fours slightly above her and after another curl of her fingers, she started to move them in and out again.

I could feel myself climbing toward that familiar edge again, for the second time this evening. I started moaning even more frequently and started talking gibberish. And when she pulled me down on top of her and against her, and my arms lost the fight of trying to hold myself up above her, she began to really thrust inside me.

She moved her hand faster and I just lay on top of her, receiving the amazing pleasure she gave me. She fucked me senseless and found my spot now at this angle too.

Her thrusting fingers moved faster and harder, making me cry out all sorts of things. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God, Stef! Holy shit, YES!"

Damn, was I glad that all the kids were either at summer camp or having sleepovers at friends. This was the perfect night for such an activity, and I also knew another activity I could do to her after this. But I couldn't think too long about this as she kept fucking me and gave me ultimate pleasure.

Her fingers kept up the fast pace until my walls started clenching. She felt it too and she stopped her fingers inside me and curled only the tips of her fingers.

"STEF! Oh my god!", I cried out for her as the inner walls of my pussy clenched around her fingers, wrapping them tightly inside me. The tension burst and I fell over the edge, coming on her fingers.

My orgasm went on for a long time and my walls kept clenching and unclenching. She worked me through it and lovingly stroked my back.

When I calmed some and my breathing returned to a normal pace, she was still stroking my back and her fingers were still inside me.

She gently pulled her fingers out and after wiping them on the sheets, she held me. I was still shuddering a bit and she held me close to her. She kissed my neck and whispered sweet things in my ear. "I love you. You're so sexy. My beautiful love."

She made me feel so loved. I moved a bit and laid my legs between hers. She wrapped her legs around my hips, making me feel her wet pussy against my stomach. I turned my head and kissed her lips. As her hands kept roaming my back, our lips clashed together. We exchanged soft, wet, passionate kisses. I gently pushed my tongue into her mouth and found hers. They slid together in a hot and familiar kiss. I guess she was getting worked up from the kissing – and maybe also from seeing my orgasms – because she started to grind her hips into mine.

Our bodies effortlessly moved together as our lips and tongues kept touching. Her wet pussy slid against mine and she started whimpering into our kiss. "Hmmm, right there."

Her hands on my ass helped me push a bit harder into her, causing our clits to rub against each other's skin.

Although she could come like this, I wanted more. And I think she did too. I know she loved being penetrated. Like really, she loooooved it, so much. So that's what I wanted to do to her. But I still wanted to keep my hands free. And I knew just the way.

With our hips still moving, I dragged my mouth away from hers and as I looked at her, I whispered "I want to fuck you."

That made her smirk, and when I added "Using our accessory" while wiggling my eyebrows, she laughed and responded "Hmmm, yes please. Go get it then, babe."

With one more kiss on her lips I pushed myself up and walked toward our closet. I grabbed the hidden key and opened the box. As I grabbed the strap-on and stepped into the harness, I watched her. And she was watching me. She was playing with her tits and pulling on her nipples as she watched me tighten the straps. And God, she never looked hotter. I could stand here and watch her all night long. But she beckoned me to come closer. I close the box and hid the key again, closing our closet.

It always felt a bit weird to walk with something between my legs, but she didn't seem to think so. She licked her lips as she watched me walk toward her, hunger-filled eyes. Her eyes fixated on the toy and I knew she was getting excited.

With 5 inches it was not too long, just long enough to reach a good spot inside her. And it was a little stocky. Not too wide, but big enough to stretch her a bit every time. She loved that, she loved being stretched a bit and feeling her pussy wrap so tightly against it. Because even though it wasn't a part of me, it still made her feel close to me and like I was inside her.

We didn't use toys that often. One of the reasons was because we couldn't help but be too loud when we used them. And that was definitely not an option when you have five teenagers in the house. The other reason was that we actually preferred each other's own bodies, we usually didn't need anything extra. Occasionally we would use it, and it seemed that tonight was a night for that.

I walked over to my side of the bed, still having intense eye contact with her, and opened the bedside drawer to grab some lubrication. I grabbed the lube, but she reached out with a hand and took it from me. "You won't need that", she said.

My eyebrows rose. "You sure?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted her to feel good and accept the dildo easily.

"Baby, I'm dripping for you", she moaned. Her other hand still playing with her boobs, palming them.

"Hmm, oh really? Let me check first", and I accepted her hand to drag me onto the bed.

I crawled on the bed and lay my head between her legs. I watched her and she watched me as I kissed her inner thighs. I kissed a path up to her mound and peppered kisses there. And then I dove in, lapping up everything she had to offer me. I swirled my tongue between her lips and quickly licked inside her hole, tasting her. I flicked my tongue slow, and then faster, changing the pace to keep her unknowing of my next move. I opened my mouth and lay my whole tongue on her pussy, enjoying her taste and wetness.

She moaned my name, "Lena, I need you know."

So I scooted up on my knees and positioned myself between her legs. Her legs were laying over the top of my thighs, and I slowly scooted in closer. I grabbed the toy and swirled it between her lips and over her clit. She squirmed as I wetted the toy with her arousal.

My other hand wasn't idle either as I lay it on her mound and used my thumb to rub her hooded clit. I looked up at her, waiting in anticipation, and I knew she was ready. I couldn't tease her any longer.

I put my hand on her hip to steady us and I used my other hand to position the toy at her entrance. She held her breath as I pushed the head in slowly. She was right, she was so wet, she easily welcomed the toy.

With only the tip inside her, I gently moved it back and forth. I knew she wanted more, but I wanted to build her up slowly.

With her legs still laying over my hips, I felt her ankles cross behind my back, keeping me in place. Her hands held my thighs and her nails pushed into it. She bit her lip as she waited for my next move. She completely surrendered to me and gave me control, and I loved it when she was like this. It was such a turn-on and made me so hot. She always wanted to be in control, but in the bedroom not so much. She also loved being a bottom and being submissive. She didn't always have to be on top. In fact, even though I had come two times already this evening, it was with her beneath me the whole time.

I know she was looking at me, but I could only look down as I saw the toy inside her. Although it was barely inside her and with only the tip, I could still see her lips slightly wrapped around it.

I slowly started sliding it inside her a bit more. With each inch I gave to her, I slowly pulled back and gave her some more. I watched as the toy came out of her glistening, and I felt the slight effort I had to give to push it inside her again. It wasn't because she wasn't wet enough, because let me tell you, she certainly was. It was because she was so tight and clamped down on the toy in pleasure.

I never fully pulled out of her, just until the tip was inside her. And then I pushed slightly in again, only to the point where I left, about halfway in.

Stef could be naughty and dirty between the sheets. Sometimes she wanted me to take her from behind and grab her hips as I thrusted into her. She loved that position because it penetrated her so deeply and hit the right spot over and over again. But what we both loved the most was missionary, when we could look at each other and feel our bodies move against each other. We were closest when we were like that.

I slowed down and she whimpered. "Mo-ooreee…" she moaned, but barely could get it out as I started toying with her clit again. The pushing and pulling of my hips came to a full stop, but my fingers rubbed fast over her clit.

She moaned and tried to move her hips, but my other hand still held her tightly in position. She huffed in frustration, but also couldn't complain because I was circling her clit so good.

Each time changing my tempo from fast to slow, I kept the rubbing up for a minute. Her eyes still closed as I kept sliding her clit between my fingers, quiet moans escaping her mouth.

And then I held her hips again. My hips still not moving, the toy still inside her, with only two inches left to go. I waited for her to open her eyes. And when she did, I smiled down at her and pulled on her hips to pull her all the way to me, fully penetrating her pussy until hers touched mine. I pulled her all the way on the toy, pushing it deep inside her.

Her eyes grew big and then rolled back into her head. Her mouth fell open as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. "LENA, fuck!" Her back arched and she had moved her hands to the sheets, grabbing them in her fists.

This was what she was waiting for. And when I started to pull out, she moaned from the sensation of the toy dragging along her inner pussy walls. Almost out, and I pushed back in, still holding her hips to give me some leverage. She moaned when I filled her up so good again.

"Yessss please, don't stop, oh my god", she moaned all sorts of things to keep me going. "Fuck me, keep fucking me. Baby, just like that, right there."

Her talking to me and always being so responsive was so hot. I stayed upright for a while as I continued thrusting and increased my tempo even more. With controlled movements, I was wildly pumping into her, fucking her like it would be the last time.

I held onto her hips and fucked her over and over. With each thrust inward, she moaned. In, "Oh!". In again, "Oh!". She cried out over and over, "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

I couldn't stop staring at her. This sight was gorgeous. Her holding onto the sheets so tightly, her mouth open as she moaned loudly, her pussy wide open to accommodate the toy I pounded inside her and her lovely breasts bouncing with the rhythm of our fucking.

Still resuming my tempo, I laid down on top of her. Her legs immediately wrapped even tighter around my waist as she opened her legs more for me, and her arms wove under my arms to hold onto my shoulders. Our bodies were touching from head to toe, our breasts squished together and our nipples dragged across each other with our movements.

I paused deep inside her and claimed her lips with mine. She hungrily attacked my lips and I felt her hips begin to rock back and forth.

I left her lips and buried my face in her neck – for the second time tonight, but this time I was fucking her, and not the other way around.

I started moving my hips again and this time the angle had changed, and with each thrust I dragged across her spot over and over again. "Yesyesyes", she hurriedly moaned, quite loudly into my ear.

She started to push her hips up toward me each time I pushed against her, inside her. You could hear our skin slapping against each other occasionally, but we didn't mind. We were too far lost in this bubble of pleasure. I knew her moving against me was a sign of a nearing orgasm. So I worked even harder into her.

I kissed her neck and she breathed audibly into my ear. Like the air was being pushed out of her lungs every time I thrusted into her. "Uh… Uh… Oh! Ah!" she moaned.

I whispered sweet and sexy things into her ear, as she had done to me. "I love you. Come for me, honey, I want to feel you come hard. God, you're so hot, Stef."

I kept up the fast pace of fucking her, and she gasped when I bit her neck. "Shit! Lena…" she moaned, and I soothed the sting with my tongue. I wrapped my lips around the spot and sucked the skin, marking her, just like she had done to me.

We held each other close as my hips kept moving, and her hips moved against mine as well, in rhythm with the penetration.

I was still pushing in and out of her when I felt her nails push into my shoulders. I moaned from the slight pain she inflicted, but more because I knew that that meant that she was close.

I changed my pace. From fast fucking and quick thrusts, I began to slow it down and push hard against her, deliberately aiming my thrusts on her spot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she almost screamed out.

I felt her body tensing as her hips jerked and spasmed, her legs clenching my body tightly against hers and her hands grabbing onto my shoulders. With one last hard thrust I stopped deep inside her, hearing her moan out her orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

At that moment I knew her stretched pussy clenched around the toy, and I knew how wonderful that felt because I loved it when I could feel her come on my fingers.

Her toes curled and her back arched, pushing up against mine, as her hips bucked wildly. It lasted for a pretty long time as her body kept moving and she loudly moaned incoherent words.

I held her and held still, giving her the opportunity to move and ride out her orgasm any way she wanted. It felt amazing and I enjoyed it immensely. I loved that I was able to do this to this amazing woman.

Our bodies slick from sweat and sticking together, and she calmed down a bit, her normal breathing slowly returning.

We kissed again, our tongues dueling, and I started to pull out.

She gasped into my mouth and stopped me. "Stop! Wait, I'm still so sensitive", she told me.

So I waited and stayed with my hips where they were. And when she kissed me again, I knew I could slowly pull out. She whimpered as I slid out of her inch by inch, and sighed when I was all the way out.

I quickly took off the harness and dropped it on the floor, before I returned to the bed and lay beside her. She had her eyes closed and had a content smile on her face, as her rib cage moved up and down, still a bit out of breath.

I lay on my side beside her, watching her, and put my hand on her stomach, stroking the skin there. My lips started a path of kisses from her shoulder to her breast. I peppered kisses all over her breast until I reached her nipple and wrapped my lips around it. She was enjoying the attention I gave to her breast. Feeling my mouth on her nipple and my hand touching her skin.

My hand slowly moved south and I started to gently massage her sore pussy. She knew it wasn't to get her worked up again, it was simply to stroke it and let it calm down after all the attention it got.

As I slid my fingers through her wetness and stroked between and over her lips, my mouth sucked on her nipple and I wetted it with my tongue. I swirled around the areola and felt it harden under my touch, on my tongue.

I knew she had enough and didn't want to get too aroused again, when she took her hand to pull mine away. I pulled my mouth away from her boob. She turned to me and said "You naughty girl, haven't you had enough?" and added a wink.

I laughed and I put my hand on her ass to pull me to her. "Never enough of you, woman", I responded.

She growled at the word 'woman', and pushed her hand in my hair to pull me to her for a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled back from the kiss and slapped her ass. "Come on, we're all sweaty, we need to shower." I stepped out of bed and picked up the strap-on, wanting to clean it during our shower.

She grunted and responded with "You wore me out, I don't want to."

"Aww, big baby, can't handle me anymore?" I challenged her, swinging the toy in my hand, teasing her, and knowing that that would get her out of bed.

"You know what!" And she jumped off of bed to chase me toward the shower, both of us giggling.

We quickly showered, and couldn't help but make out a bit while we did so, and got under the covers to finally sleep. As I spooned her and she lay in my arms, we quickly and contently fell asleep. We loved our life – and our sex life too of course – and the best part of it all was falling asleep in each other's arms every night.


End file.
